Movie Date
by Sien13
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT) On his free weekend, Dean decides to take Castiel out to see a movie. It starts out innocent enough, but it doesn't take long for him to find out just what presses his boyfriend's buttons and what the repercussions of those actions are going to be.


Prompt: (In a very basic, basic sense.) Dean takes Cas to the cinema and they're seeing some gross out horror and Cas starts playing with Dean right there in the cinema, not caring that there's other people around.

Art by: Nile-kun

Warning: This does contain copious amounts of naughty things. You have been warned. Twice now. Also, first time I've written smut by myself, so...here's to hoping it's alright.

* * *

"This one. I would like to watch this one, Dean."

"Hmm?" Dean hummed softly, pulling his gaze up from the long list of titles he'd been skimming and glancing over to see what his boyfriend was on about this time. He was standing a couple feet from him now, staring up at one of the promotional posters in complete rapture. Curious as to what he'd found, he leaned over and followed his eyes, groaning when he realized it was another one of those damn romance flicks. "Cas, no. You _know_ I don't do chick flicks."

They'd been at it for at least a half hour by now. They'd finally gotten some free time and skipped out for a date, thinking they could catch a movie and some dinner before heading home for some much needed private time, but things weren't really playing out as they had in his mind. No matter how many titles they went through, the two of them simply couldn't agree on what to watch. Dean was fairly open, interested in practically all genres aside from romance, but Castiel was strictly into one thing, and it figured that it'd be just what he wouldn't watch.

" _Please?"_ he begged, looking up at him pleadingly. Normally he'd give in to that puppy dog look—he'd learned that one from Sam, there was no doubt in his mind—but Dean was refusing to budge on this one subject. "Come on, Dean, it's just the once! We _never_ watch anything romantic! I always thought you _liked_ being sappy. I mean, when we're alone, you always—"

Dean cleared his throat loudly, cutting him off by gently placing a hand over his mouth. Castiel talked too much sometimes. "Babe, we agreed not to mention that," he muttered, blushing in embarrassment. He'd never been the kind of person to show others affection and he was still learning how to do that properly, so he preferred to keep anything he and his boyfriend did between the two of them. "Listen. Next time we get to be home alone, we'll watch whatever you want. But for now, no. I'm not in the mood for watchin' people make out and cause drama."

He'd expected more arguing, but Castiel seemed to accept that he wasn't winning this time and turned to sulking instead, grumbling to himself and plopping down on the nearby bench with his arms crossed. Dean shook his head lightly, smirking to himself at how cute a grumpy boyfriend could really be, and started looking through the list again. They were lucky; this movie theatre had a _big_ selection. Surely there'd be something in there they could agree on. He wasn't ready to call their night off when it'd only just begun.

He'd only been searching maybe five minutes before he finally came across something good, typing the title into his phone so he could pull up a summary before proposing it to Castiel. It was some cheesy horror film, but it was actually highly rated for being both freaky and romantic. "Hey, babe, what 'bout this one?" he asked, going over to sit by him and handing him his phone, looking over his shoulder as he scrolled through the little summary.

"It's...okay," Castiel said, shrugging lightly and handing him his phone.

"Wanna watch it? I think it's as good as we're gonna get." At least in a theatre, that was. They could always hit a Blockbuster and just stay home, but it wasn't quite the same as being out.

He sighed. "Sure. Let's watch that one."

Dean shook his head and chuckled, amused by Castiel's less-than-enthusiastic answer. It was clear he wasn't totally pleased, but hey, they had to meet in the middle and this was all he had at the moment. Besides, it'd probably turn out to be really good, considering the reviews. He was optimistic.

It was the weekend so the lines were long, but they managed to slip in front of two unaware teenagers and were walking away with tickets a couple minutes later, Dean excitedly pulling his boyfriend along so they could get the good seats right in the middle of the rows. Hardly anyone sat there and it was just the perfect distance from the screen. Castiel grumbled for him to slow down and fumbled with the large bowl of popcorn he'd insisted on them getting, but he just rolled his eyes and kept going.

They didn't have much trouble getting their seats, and then Dean and Castiel just spent the next half hour sitting through the previews together, eating their popcorn and mocking movie trailers or poking fun at some of the loud, obnoxious teenagers that came in to sit down in the front rows. They ended up moving back a couple seats simply because of them.

By the time the movie finally started, Dean was more than ready and actually kind of excited to see what it was. He had heard a few of the teens practically gushing over the cute star of the film, and though he was more interested in the story itself and the scare factor, that did pique his interest. Dean was perfectly happy with his relationship, but he wasn't blind and could certainly appreciate attractive people. It didn't take long for their main character, a badass guy named Axel, to make his entrance, and he was pretty impressed. He was tall, dark, and handsome, and he didn't play around. Dean whistled softly and nudging Castiel.

"Hottie alert," he teased quietly, and though his boyfriend gave a little snort of amusement, he didn't seem to appreciate the comment. In fact if he didn't know better, Dean would even say he looked a little jealous, casting him a side glance with his arms crossed over his chest. "Oh, come on, babe, don't get huffy with me, you're always the cutest."

"Shut up, Dean, and watch the movie," Castiel huffed, and he tossed his hands up in submission.

"Okay, okay, geez, I'm shutting up." Dean sighed heavily and settled back into his seat, crossing his own arms loosely over his stomach and turning his attention back to the screen with rapture, quickly getting lost in the interesting adventure the handsome man was having. It'd finally started getting into things; he was trapped in some abandoned building, trying to get away from a serial killer or some shit, and had started finding all the gruesome murders that had occurred there. It was seriously gross, and Dean found himself on edge a good number of times.

It was about then that the wandering hands started. He felt the first touch on his arm, as Castiel tended to do when they were sitting close, and thought nothing of it, just gently patting his hand without so much as sparing a glance, thinking it'd suffice. After a moment, though, he noticed that the gentle touches were moving lower, onto his thigh and then up some, slowly infringing on uncomfortable territory. He didn't know what Castiel was doing and thought to ask, but he didn't want to bring attention to them. Then Castiel slowly, teasingly unzipped his jeans, and he couldn't stay quiet.

"C-Cas? What are you—?"

"Hush," Castiel hissed, his voice barely audible over the loud rambling of the distressed woman Axel had happened upon. "Watch the movie, Dean."

Dean, knowing by now not to argue, swallowed thickly and shut his mouth, trying to focus on the screen again—but it was honestly quite hard when he had a soft, warm hand snaking down the front of his pants and touching him. His body gave an involuntary shudder, and he curled his hands loosely around the ends of the armrests. "Cas, really, what—"

"Shut. Up. And. Watch. The. Movie."

He shouldn't have, but he chuckled at that clipped tone, and it earned him a sharp pinch on his inner thigh, making him hiss in pain. The girls in front of them whipped around—he saw their hair fly as a silhouette and that was the only reason he knew they'd turned—and shushed them angrily, then went to whispering amongst themselves. "Hypocrites," Dean grumbled, immediately shutting his trap when he caught blue eyes glaring up at him pointedly.

 _Right, watch the movie and shut up,_ he complained in his head, rolling his eyes but obliging. He didn't understand what Castiel was playing at, touching him like that in such a public place, but...it was kind of... _hot._

It was really hard not to react when Castiel started toying with his dick, pulling it out of his unzipped jeans like they were just lounging around at home and this was an ordinary night, totally disregarding the fact that if someone so much as stood, they'd clearly see what was going on during the bright movie scenes. The thought only made it more of a turn on. Some part of him wanted to be caught. He felt giddy and excited, just like when he was a teenager and would sneak off during class for a little mischief.

The thrill was certainly there, his heart thudding away in his chest as he squeezed his eyes shut and just tried to keep himself composed, chewing on his bottom lip. Forget watching the attractive man trek through dangerous places, he was just visualizing the way Castiel was looking at him right there, his blue eyes probably narrowed and focused, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, a little cute habit he'd picked up from a not-so-obvious source. He was probably blushing, too, embarrassed that he was even _doing_ this.

Curious, he cracked open his eyes just to get a little peek, and he was honestly caught off guard to find his boyfriend leaning over closer to his lap, those piercing eyes looking up at him and a coy little smirk playing across his lips, nothing but confidence in his visage. Being the little shit that he was, he continued to just stare as he toyed with Dean a little more, slowly making his composure loosen, before finally, _finally,_ leaning over further and wrapping his lips around him.

"Ah!" The loud gasp was involuntary and escaped before he could catch it, gaining them attention once again from the group of girls and an old guy a couple rows off to the side and up. Thankfully, the screen cut to black just then, the darkness hiding them for a moment; he was certain everyone was looking, and he didn't want anyone but himself to see Castiel like this, doing these things.

That was _his,_ and he wouldn't share that view with anyone.

Still, that didn't mean he could handle it right now. They were in a movie theatre, for crying out loud, and Castiel was there blowing him like this was _nothing._

" _Damnit,_ Cas!" Dean grit, but he didn't make a move to stop him.

The thing about Castiel when it came to blowjobs was that he couldn't do them quietly; god forbid the man actually make an effort to keep private things private. He was the loudest sex partner Dean had ever had in his entire life and he didn't see that changing. Still, he'd have appreciated it if he could those little hums, huffs, and obvious sucking sounds could be toned down a little. Not that he didn't enjoy it, he was just...well, he didn't know. He was a mix of things.

It was just by coincidence that they'd hit the loudest part of the movie during all this, and it was just as good because it helped mask both Castiel's obnoxious sex sounds and Dean's little gasps and moans, things he couldn't even keep in. Maybe he was full of himself, but he rather thought he'd done a fine job at teaching his boyfriend how to do these things.

When he could feel himself starting to come apart, Dean finally opened his eyes and looked back down at Castiel, watching in rapture as he worked, moving steadily and without the slightest hesitation, like he'd been doing this for years and was some kind of dick-sucking pro or something.

"Jesus, C-Cas, I think I'm losing my title to you," he stammered quietly, his body giving a little jerk. Castiel pulled off with a soft pop, blinking up at him innocently for a moment before again giving that smart-ass grin and raising his eyebrows, clearly amused by all this, before diving back into things, rolling his tongue over the tip, teasing him. He groaned and tipped his head back, shuddering.

It didn't take long for him to come apart completely, biting down on his bottom lip hard to keep himself from crying out or making any kind of sound loud enough to be heard. All he managed was a little whimper, his fingers curling into Castiel's hair and his body twitching, rushing with the wonderful, sweet relief. Castiel, damn him, was good.

"I think you lost that a long time ago, Dean," Castiel replied snidely after a couple minutes, carefully helping to get Dean decent again. The movie was ending, the credits already starting to roll with loud music and the other patrons standing up in a hurry to leave. No doubt they knew, but now, he didn't care about them at all. "So, am I still just cute, or what?"

Dean laughed, shaking his head and slowly sitting himself up. Of course it'd be because of that. Castiel may not have ever really shown in before, but he could be the most jealous little thing, it was precious. He reached over to wrap his hand over the back of his neck and pull him over for a rough kiss, making a face at the slightly bitter taste of their mouths. He'd never get used to it, he swore.

"No, you're definitely hotter than that whatever-his-name-was," he assured him, linking their arms as they walked out of the theatre together, Dean's legs a bit wobbly from their activities. Castiel was holding his jacket in front of him as discretely as he could, but he wasn't walking a straight line, either, and it wasn't hard to figure out why. Dean nudged him. "Hey, hot wings, you got a problem there?"

"Shut it, Dean," Castiel groaned, rolling his eyes and flushing. It was odd; he could give blowjobs in public without batting an eye, but so much as mention him being turned on and the guy turned redder than a tomato.

"Oh, what, you didn't think I'd see? There's a bathroom right there, darlin', I'd be more than willing—"

" _Dean."_

He raised his eyebrows, looking over at his boyfriend, who looked pretty flustered. He knew he didn't do public things, at least in the sense of being on the receiving end, because he couldn't keep himself quiet no matter how hard he tried. "Hey, I'm only teasing," he began to say, but he was cut short by Castiel leaning in close to him, grinning.

"At least wait until we're in the car for round two, okay?"

He laughed, nodding and immediately reaching to dig his keys from his pocket, hardly resisting the urge to just skip down to the end of the lot to the waiting car. "You got a deal, babe, and I'll even buy you dinner afterwards."


End file.
